


Desempleado

by AleHoku



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Desafío ESFANFIC, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleHoku/pseuds/AleHoku
Summary: Stiles tiene un terrible trabajo, siempre está con la cabeza en las nubes imaginando cómo hablarle a la persona que le gusta, Derek, un florista que trabaja a unos cuantos pasos de su oficina.Desafío De EsFanfic





	Desempleado

Odiaba la ciudad en las mañanas, todos los que venían de pueblos pequeños como Beacon Hills idealizaban New York, Stiles siempre lo había hecho, y ahorra se detestaba a su pequeño yo de 18 años que decidió mudarse a aquel horrendo lugar, con lo feliz que sería estar en casa de su padre y pasar los fines de semana con sus amigos.

Aquella mañana no era diferente a otras, él corría para llegar temprano a la oficina. El caballo alborotado, la ropa algo desalineada y con el sudor en la frente; al menos no sudaba tanto. Entró a la oficina, un lugar alborotado pero tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando el editor estaba de malas y casi tira a la basura sus reportajes.

Pero a pesar de eso, las cosas no eran tan malas. Después de todo desde su ventana se podía ver una florería cercana, donde trabaja un sujeto demasiado guapo; aunque jamás se ha acercado para hablar, planes y planes pasaban por su cabeza para aproximarse a saludar pero cuando estaba por pisar la siguiente acera se daba la vuelta y huía.

─Mierda─ soltó el castaño limpiando la mancha de café que cayó sobre su corbata, limpiaba la mancha mientras mantenía una rosquilla en boca. Ya casi eran las dos de la tarde y aún debía terminar unos detalles de su nota.

─Pareces cansado─ Stiles se sorprendió al sentir la mano de alguien sobre su hombro, volteo a ver a una compañera, llevaba un montón de papeles y una taza de café, lucía igual de fatigada sin olvidar que su cabello era un desastre.

─Tu no te ves diferente─ dijo él señalando sus mejillas, ella se miró en el microondas; el cual poseía en su puerta una superficie reflejante casi como espejo, y noto que una pestaña estaba sobre su mejilla, ella suspiro con cansancio y frustración.

─¿Por qué nadie me dijo? ─ siguió su camino algo enfurruñada, Stiles se despidió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, comprendía como se sentía, su corbata ya no tenía solución y solo se terminó la dona.

Su cabeza en un momento estaba en el trabajo y en el siguiente giraba a la ventana para ver la florería. Debía ser lindo trabajar ahí.

─¡Stilinski!─ un grito enfurruñado le sacó de sus actividades, su jefe un hombre ya entrado en edad entraba por la puerta con una carpeta en sus manos ─¿Esto te parece una noticia? ─ lanzó el folder al escritorio del chico que se sobresaltó extrañado; ¿De que hablaba? , era algo bueno, un incendio sucedido en la madrugada por la noche, y como los cuerpos de rescates y bomberos pudieron evitar que este se expandiera, como salvar a los civiles ─Es aburrida, monótona y poco llamativa.

─¿Qué? ─ no era normal que se le contestara al hombre así que levanto la ceja y el chico cerró la boca, si quería conservar el trabajo debía escucharle.

─ Esto no sirve de nada, edítalo o busca una historia más interesante.

Stiles a un no podía crear lo que pasaba ─¿Cómo?

─ Debe haber algo más interesante─ golpeó la mesa con la carpeta de golpe ─ Hay muchos famosos por ahí, busca algo mejor.

Stiles siente como le va a estallar la cabeza con esas palabras tan idiotas y antes de que saliera se levantó de golpe y estampo las manos en la mesa tirando los papeles, tomo aire y vociferó.

─ ** **¡Que se joda!**** ─ dijo en voz alta a los guardias de seguridad que le lanzaban una caja con sus cosas, ─Imbéciles─ sacudió la tierra del pantalón, su orgullo le retenía para volver agacharse para agarrar sus cosas, así que las dejó ahí, realmente no poseía nada de valor más que un par de pisapapeles.

De cierta forma se sintió aliviado de ser despedido de aquel lugar, volver a casa no era mala idea, unas pequeñas vacaciones le harían bien.

─¡Cuidado!

Con tantas penurias apenas se percató de lo que le sucedía, se sorprendió cuando vio al caballo pasar justo frente a él levantando las patas, el chico se horrorizo y cayó de sentón al suelo ─ ¡Oh!─ los cascos golpearon contra el piso con algo de suavidad, el caballo meneo la crin, al sentir las manos de su dueño.

─¿Estas bien? ─ era el hombre de la florería, alto de tez morena, hermosos ojos que daban a un tono verde o tal vez gris, cabello negro y musculatura notable con aquella ropa que le quedaba algo justa. Extendió su mano al recién mangoneado Stiles que no renegó de la ayuda. ─ Lo siento mucho, ha sido mi culpa que el caballo saliera despedido de esa forma.

Le costaba completar una oración así que se mordió el labio y asintió varias veces.

─¿Seguro que estás bien?

─¡ah! ¡Sí!─ respondió de golpe extendiendo su mano ─ Stiles.

─ Derek─ contesto con algo de pena.

 ** **“¡Despedido!”**** Ya eran tres empleos en el mes que le sacaban a patadas por contestar a los jefes o molestar a los clientes, claro si molestar a os clientes era gritarle imbécil a un hombre que no dejaba de molestar a una chica.

Ya era algo tarde cuando caminaba por las viejas calles de su antiguo trabajo, con soltar aire salía un poco de humo, era demasiado el frío como para estar caminando por ahí. Pero qué más podía hacer, ¿en verdad quería irse de vuelta a casa? Al mismo tiempo no quiera dejar su vida en la ciudad, debía ser la costumbre.

Se sentó en un banco para descansar los pies, miró hacia arriba, los edificios eran tan altos que parecían cerrarse y ocultar el cielo que solo una pequeña mancha se mantenía, se sentía como ella, como una mancha oscura en un mar de luces artificiales.

─Buenas noches.

El chico suspiro y con un leve movimiento de la mano devolvió el saludo, no estaba para hablar. ─Es una bonita noche ¿no crees?

─Tal vez─ respondió volviendo la mirada al extraño que le hablaba ─ ¿ah? ─ sus mejillas se encendieron, era él.

─Stiles ¿cierto? ─ Derek estaba a su lado, igual que él iba abrigado hasta arriba pero con la diferencia que se podía ver uno que otro pétalo sobre su cabello y en su ropa, debió trabajar hasta tarde.

─Sí, Derek ¿verdad? ─ recibió un leve movimiento de cabeza como contestación, ambos se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, Stiles no sabía qué decir, ¿cómo debía iniciar una conversación?, empezaba a darle vueltas la cabeza. ─Gracias por lo del otro día.

Derek sonrió ─ ¿Qué cosa? ¿Por casi matarte?

─Por preguntarme si estaba bien─ aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios con toda fluidez y sinceridad; cuando escucho sus palabras aquel día proceso un poco mejor lo que pasó. Le despidieron del peor empleo que ha tenido y estaba sumamente feliz por ello, quería gritar y llorar pero se lo trago todo para cuando estuviera en su departamento, donde puso música a todo volumen antes de liberar todo. ─¿Te gustaría ir por un café? ─ se levantó animado ─ Me muero de frio y algo caliente no me haría nada mal.

Su acompañante asintió. ─No podría negarme.

Stiles no podía evitar sentirse cómodo junto con aquel hombre, tal vez por el crush que tenía por él pero en parte era agradable saber que alguien le acompañaba en ese momento de debilidad, no era mala idea irse un rato de la ciudad pero tampoco le importaba quedarse un poco más. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les gustara este sencillo y bonito One-shot que cree para este desafío, la verdad es que quería hacer algo mas subido de tono pero al final lo cambie, debido a que no me sentia con los animos de escribir algo más.
> 
> Pero aun así disfrute mucho haciendo. 
> 
> Aquí les dejo mis redes sociales y un link a mi ko-fi por si les gusta lo que hago. 
> 
> Pueden apoyarme invitandome un Cafe en Ko-fi   
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/I2I7Q36X)  
> Redes sociales.  
> Twitter : @AleHoku   
> Instagram : alehoku  
> Facebook: Ale-Hoku


End file.
